Cactus
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Kaktusa z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare i Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2? :A może chodziło ci o Cactus z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Cactus (GW2 - Kaktus) jest rośliną ofensywną występującą w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. W pierwszej części zadaje takie same obrażenia co Peashooter, z taką samą szybkością, lecz dodatkowym jej atrybutem jest to, że gdy się pojawia Balloon Zombie na tej samej linii na której znajduje się ta roślina, strąca go na ziemię, a gdy Cactus zasadzona jest w basenie na Lily Padzie, to Balloon Zombie, który lata nad wodą zostanie strącony do wody i automatycznie zginie od utonięcia. W drugiej części zaś jej umiejętności całkowicie uległy zmianom: jej obrażenia trochę się zwiększyły, może teraz trafić od dwóch do trzech zombie na raz, a gdy zombie jest blisko to chowa się pod ziemię i niczym Spikeweed zadaje naziemne obrażenia. Należy zwrócić uwagę na to, że w Plants vs. Zombies 2, roślina ta nie jest już słabością Balloon Zombie. Etymologia Nazwa pochodzi od roślin pochodzenia kaktusowatych. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Cactus Cactuses shoot spikes that can hit both ground and air targets. Damage: normal Range: ground and air She's prickly, sure, but Cactus' spikes belie a spongy heart filled with love and goodwill. She just wants to hug and be hugged. Most folks can't hang with that, but Cactus doesn't mind. She's been seeing an armadillo for a while and it really seems to be working out. Cost: 125 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Cactus Cactusy strzelają kolcami, które zadają obrażenia celom na ziemi i w powietrzu. Obrażenia: normalne Zasięg: ziemia i powietrze Ona jest kolczasta, zapewne, lecz kolce Cactusa skrywają mięciutkie serce wypełnione miłością i dobrocią. Ona po prostu chce się przytulić i być przytulana. Większość ludzi nie może tego znieść, ale Cactus nie przejmuje się tym. Przez chwilę widziała pancernika i naprawdę wydaje się, że to daje pozytywne rezultaty. Koszt: 125 Odnawianie: szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Cactus fires a penetrating thorn that can damage multiple enemies! Special: hides and does ground damage when zombies are near Things have really changed for Cactus lately. Book deals, movies, truck show appearances... she's just trying to focus on staying humble and launching thorns like always. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 125 Obrażenia: Normalne Zasięg: Multi-cios Odnawianie: Szybkie Cactusy wystrzeliwują przenikliwe ciernie, które mogą zadać obrażenia kilku wrogom! Umiejętność specjalna: Kiedy zombie jest blisko, chowa się i zadaje mu naziemne obrażenia Wiele rzeczy zmieniło się dla Cactus. Handel książkami, filmy, pokazy ciężarówek... ona po prostu stara się skupić na staniu pokornie oraz wystrzeliwaniu cierni jak zawsze. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gdy damy Plant Food Cactus to jej kolce zostaną naładowane elektrycznością, podwajając o dwa przenikliwość cierni i ich obrażenia. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Wraz z naładowaniem, Cactus wystrzeliwuje salwę naładowanych kolców. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Najlepiej używać jej tylko na poziomach typu Mgła gdzie występują Balloon Zombie, ponieważ jest tylko użyteczna wobec tych wrogów. Wystarczy postawić tylko po jednym kaktusie na każdej linii. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cactus w Plants vs. Zombies 2 bardzo się zmieniła i nie działa już na Balloon Zombie. Jest bardzo dobra z tyłu jak i z przodu, ponieważ gdy zombie do niej dojdzie chowa się i działa tak samo jak Spikeweed. Jest bardzo dobra na kurczaki zombie, lodowe łasice, Shield Zombie, Barrel Roller Zombie i Pianist Zombie. Jest bardzo dobra w Neon Mixtape Tour, ponieważ większość z zombie występujących w tym świecie nie może jej zranić, nawet gdy gra ich ulubiony motyw. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Cactus, Celery Stalker i Scaredy-shroom to jedyne rośliny, które się chowają. *Cactus oraz Explode-o-nut są jedynymi roślinami, które różnią się znacznie funkcjami między dwoma grami. **Owe rośliny są także roślinami premium. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Rozciągając się, Cactus staje się nawet wyższa od Tall-nuta, a nawet może zablokować skok zombie typu Pole Vaulting Zombie lub Pogo Zombie, gdy rozciągnie się w odpowiednim momencie. *Cactus nie działa na pochyłej części dachu, mimo faktu iż może się rozciągać, no chyba, że zostanie postawiona na piątej kolumnie. *Cactus, Tall-nut i Garlic to jedyne rośliny, które pojawiły się w I, Zombie, a nie pojawiły się już w I, Zombie Endless. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Jest to pierwsza roślina, która powróciła z pierwszej części gry z całkowicie innymi umiejętnościami. Drugą rośliną jest Explode-o-nut. *Mimo, że kolce przechodzą przez przeciwników, to nie mogą zranić Excavator Zombie, gdyż kolce uderzając o łopatę omijają samego zombie. *Jest to druga roślina, której efekt Plant Fooda pozostaje do momentu jej zniszczenia. Pierwsza roślina to Torchwood. *Cactus nie ukrywa się przed Zombie Bullami. *Może niszczyć fortepiany natychmiastowo, pomimo faktu iż te nie mają żadnych widocznych kół. Tak samo dzieje się w przypadku Spikeweeda i Spikerocka. *Tak jak Biała rzodkiew, Potato Mine, Pęd bambusa, Celery Stalker, Primal Potato Mine oraz Escape Root, Cactus nie może być posadzony na deskach w Pirate Seas. Charakterystyczne dla Chińskiej wersji Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Podobnie jak u Red Stinger, paczka nasion Cactusa jest inna. **Całe ciało rośliny jest widoczne na paczce nasion w Chińskiej wersji, gdzie w międzynarodowej wersji widać tylko głowę i jedno ramię. Zobacz też *Spikeweed *Bloomerang *Cattail *Balloon Zombie en:Cactus ru:Кактус Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Mgła Kategoria:Rośliny Premium Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Mgła